Marry Me
by MinnieMel
Summary: All Booth wants to do is propose to the girl of his dreams, Bones. However things just keep getting in the way... Please read and review :  :P :D
1. Chapter 1

**Marry Me**

She looked so beautiful, just standing over the remains examining the victim. Her beautiful, long brown hair covered her face. Her grey blue eyes were staring intently on the decreased victim before her. Booth didn't know why she had to be so damn beautiful. He felt a smile creeping up on his face but remembered that they were at a crime scene and couldn't look so happy. So he but on a serious, sad face and started to listen to what Brenann was actually saying.

"Victim is male. Caucasian. Maybe 24 to 25 years old. Cause of death appears to be a gunshot wound to the back of the brain. I'll known more when I get back to the Jeffersonian"

"Do you want to ship the entire car back to the Jeffersonian?" asked Booth calling over the FBI crime scene investigation team.

"Yes. Make sure no one compromises the remains" yelled Brenann as she made her way to the car. The FBI team turned and glared at Booth.

.

.

.

"What have you determined from your primarily examination, Miss Wick" said Brenann she made her way to the platform swiping her card and placing it on her lab coat.

"Well the cause of death is a gunshot to back of the brain suggesting the victim didn't see the attack coming"

"I concur your findings. You can cleans the bones once Hodgins has collected particulates and Cam can do an autopsy to see if there was any toxic substances in his systems"

"Thank you Dr. Brenann" chirped Daisy as Brenann walked over to her office for a little nap. Bones was very persistent about still being able to work with Booth in the field even though she was 7 months pregnant. Booth was hesitant but allowed this but as long as she took it easy and sat down where she could she could continue investigation gruesome murders. Bones was asleep in her office when Booth crept in and saw she was asleep. Booth sat across from her on the other chair and watched as she peacefully slept. He reached into his pocket and pulled the small red, velvet box out of his pocket he opened it and said to himself, "Maybe one day." Booth thought he said this quietly but Bones must have heard him and she began to stir. He quickly placed the box back into his pocket and walked over to Bones

"Hey Bones" Booth whispered stroking her cheek.

"Nmmmbbbbhhhhhdddd…Grrhhhhaaaahhhh" said Bones as she turned over on the couch.

"Yes Bones I know I am the most intelligent and handsome man alive"

"Go away Booth"

"I can't actually. I have an identity; the victim is Alexander Shaw, and I am going to see the family. I thought you would want to come"

"I do. But I am tired and you are the one who said I need to rest"

"Fine then. If you need anything make sure you call me" said Booth as he place a kiss on Brenann's forehead before leaving her office.

.

.

.

"I am very sorry for your loss, Mrs Shaw" said Booth trying to make the distressed woman at ease as he watched the wife of Alexander Shaw bawling her eyes out.

"I can believe he is gone" said Mrs Shaw as she broke down into tears. "He said we would be together forever"

"Did your husband have any enemies or knew anyone that would try to harm him"

"Not that I know of" said Mrs Shaw between sobs.

"Thank you for your time. If you remember anything please do not hesitate to call me"

"Thank you" said Mrs Shaw as she lead Booth out of her home. Booth couldn't help but thinking the actions of Mrs Shaw was staged. She didn't seems that overwhelmed that her husband was dead.

.

.

.

"Booth, the particulates that I pulled from the victim's fingernails contained traces of a woman's perfume called Summer Days" said Hodgins as he walked off the platform seeing Booth walk through the Jeffersonian doors.

"Thanks I'll look into it some more. Have you seen Brenann?" asked Booth.

"Last time I saw her she was at her desk" said Hodgins as Booth rushed off.

"Hey Bones" said Booth.

"Booth, The baby is kicking come feel it" said Brenann as Booth rushed over to her desk and placed his hand on her swollen abdomen.

"It still feels weird every time I do it." Booth's face had the biggest toothy grin on his face.

"What did you come here to talk to me about" asked Brenann.

"What?" said Booth still preoccupied with the human life growing within his girlfriend.

"What leads do we have in the case?"

"Yeah" said Booth being brought back to reality. "There was woman perfume in the nail bead of the victim suggesting that the killer was female. Also when I went to speak to the victim's wife the whole environment seemed staged"

"I'll get Angela to run a simulation to see if the wife could have committed the murder"

"I'm going to see what else I can find out on the victim" said Booth as he went over to Bones, kissed her cheek, and left her office.

.

.

.

Booth was sitting at his desk in his office in the FBI's hoover building. He was looking through the file on the victim. He lived a middle class life. Had a wife with no kids and appeared to be in nothing illegal. However Booth did find something interesting. The wife hired a lawyer 4 weeks ago. She was considering getting a divorce as it says he was being unfaithful. It also said that the divorce papers were not signed and subsequently dismissed. Booth considered the evidence before him and decided that he better find out whether Mrs Shaw wore Summer Days perfume. Booth had the FBI investigate the Shaw's house where they found Summer Days perfume so Booth decided to bring in the wife for questioning.

"Sir" asked Agent Shaw as she walked into Booth's office.

"How can I help Shaw?"

"Is it true that Alexander Shaw was murdered?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He is sort of my brother" said Agent Shaw as a tear stared to stream down her face.

"I am very sorry for your loss"

"When did he die?"

"The Jeffersonian team established that he was killed the 3 days ago at about 3.30pm"

"I was with him up until that time. We were having lunch. I saw his wife following us and that is when I left"

"Thanks Shaw. Umm…It had no record of him having a sister"

"We are not blood related. His family adopted me when I was young but had to give me up when I was 14. They couldn't handle me anymore. The adoption agency lost my file"

"Did you and Alexander keep in touch?"

"Not at first. We saw each other a couple of months ago and decided to keep in touch after that"

"Thanks Shaw for all the information you have provided me" said Booth as he rushed out of his office.

.

.

.

"Mrs Shaw how do you explain you perfume being imbedded in the nail beds of your husband" interrogated Booth.

"I don't know. He might have put some on the other days"

"The perfume could have only been placed there if he was scratched" stated Booth.

"Maybe I scratched him the other night"

"Did you known your husband was having an affair?" said Booth blankly.

"I had no idea" said Mrs Shaw. Booth couldn't help but notice her body language. Booth knew and could tell by her body language that she was lying.

"If you didn't know he was having an affair then why did you serve him with divorce papers two weeks ago on the ground that he was being unfaithful"

"If you must know I thought he was being unfaithful but it was a big misunderstanding. Me and my husband worked everything out and have been fine for the past two weeks"

"Then why did you shot him"

"I didn't do it"

"I can now add to the list of charges lying to a federal officer as well as murder"

"I didn't do it." A man walked into the interrogation carrying a shirt and pants inside an evidence bag as well as a gun inside another evidence bag.

"I know you did it. We searched your house and found your bloody clothes and the gun that shot your husband" said Booth as he pushed the two evidence bags towards Mrs Shaw. "The Jeffersonian team and ballistic confirmed that the blood on the clothes matches your husband blood"

"That son of a bitch said he wasn't cheating but I caught him with the same woman after he told me that he wasn't having an affair. He lied to be. He deserved everything he got" said Mrs Shaw with a malicious and manipulative smile on her faced.

"That woman he was with was his adopted sister. She is an agent with the FBI" said Booth as he walked out of the interrogation room.

.

.

.

They solved this murder pretty quickly. It was the wife who thought her husband was cheating. She followed him. They fought. He scratched her. She shot him. Tossed him into his own car. Case done and dusted.

.

.

.

Booth and Brenann were leaving her office and made their way to their car. They were going to head towards the diner. Get some food and go home sit on the couch and relax. Booth and Bones were holding hands, a rare display for the pair, as they walked out of the Jeffersonian saying good night to all their co-workers.

.

.

.

Brenann never looked so pretty. She was sitting on the couch wearing Booth's grey tee shirt and wearing sweat pants. Booth loved it when she looked that way. She looked natural and free and it reminded him why she loved her so damn much. They were both sitting down on the couch watching TV while eating pie from the diner. Bones was about to go to bed so she got up slowly off the couch holding her stomach. Booth thought the moment was perfect. She looked as beautiful as ever and he knew that the moment was right. Booth knelt down on one knee. He placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small red, velvet box. He opening the box and Bones was stunned. Her expression said it all.

"Temperance, Will you…" said Booth as he gazed into his best friend and partner's eyes. "Mar…" Booth phone started to ring. He wanted to finish asking Bones the question that would make him happy for a life time but the mood was already killed.

"Booth" said Booth, quite annoyed as he answered the phone. Brenann just regained her composure. She had no idea Booth was even thinking about marriage, with the baby and all due soon she had no time to contemplate marrying Booth.

"Bones" said Booth chucking his phone on the couch sighing heavily. "We have a case"

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. If many people like it I will continue with the story :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to continue the story. Hopefully will be a multi-chapter story if I get the chance to write it. Please review the story. Big thanks to all the people who review/subscribed/favourited the story. Hope you like it :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

Chapter 2:

There was a body found on the 167 floor of a 205 floor building. The body was stuffed inside a desk. It wasn't a pretty sight. The amount of bones needed to be broken to get the body into the desk was mind shattering. Bones was crouching over the remains feeling a little queasy (and it took a lot to make Brenann queasy-But it was probably the fact that she was pregnant). Booth was standing next to her as she looked over the body before her questioning the exact circumstances of the young woman's death.

"Victim is female. Cranial development suggest that she is about 19 to 21 years old"

"What is the cause of death?" asked Booth jotting down the information that Brenann had just told him.

"Undetermined. There are too many bones that appear to be broken post-mortem to see clearly. We need to take the body back to the lab"

"Got it" said Booth as he waved his hand in the air gesturing for the FBI teams to come over to prepare the remains for transportation. Seeing Brenann look at him Booth turned to the FBI teams.

"Make sure the remains are not compromised in any way" said Booth smiling towards Brenann. Brenann nodded and walked over towards the car.

.

.

.

"Victim is Mary Madeline. She is 20 years old and lives in D.C. She was reported missing last night by her boyfriend after she didn't come home" stated Booth as he walked into Brenann's office to find her yet again lying on the couch.

"Can I come with you to tell him?" asked Brenann slowly getting off the couch.

"Sure. Let's go." Booth grabbed Brenann's hand and led her out of the Jeffersonian.

.

.

.

Booth and Bones knocked on the door of an apartment located 5 blocks from where Mary Madeline was killed. She lived there with her boyfriend for the last 3 years.

"Are you Andrew Muttonburg?" asked Booth as the door was opened. The man before him nodded.

"I am special agent Seely Booth with the FBI. May I come in?"

"Sure." Mr Muttonburg led Booth and Bones into his apartment and onto the couch in his small living room.

"We found Mary" stated Booth.

"Where is she? Where was she? When can I see her?"

"She's dead" said Bones plainly.

"We are very sorry for your loss" said Booth quickly trying to cover up what Bones said.

"She was a beautiful and intelligent young woman with her whole life to look forward to. Who would do such a thing?" said Andrew crying.

"That's what we are trying to find out. Did you know if Mary had any enemies or knew anyone who maybe wanted to harm her?"

"No, everybody loved her"

"What do you remember about the day she disappeared?"

"She left for work at about 8am and told me she would be home again at 4pm. But she never came home"

"What time did you report her missing?"

"At about 8pm"

"Why did you not wait until the morning? How were you sure that she was missing and not just out with friends"

"She always calls me if she won't be coming home"

"Were you home all of last night?"

"I came home at about 5pm. I am sure that the neighbours can corroborate that"

"Thank you for your time" said Booth as he placed his hand in the small of Bones' back and walked out of the small apartment.

.

.

.

"What have you established about the cause of death Mr Bray" asked Brenann who was walking onto the platform clipping her ID bag onto her lab coat.

"Well it seems she struck over the head with something round at a great force"

"Give the information you have found to Angela so she can run a simulation"

"OK Dr Brenann"

.

.

.

"Based on the information that Wendell provided me, the attacker must have been approximately 180 pounds and at a height of 180cm" said Angela who was showing the simulation on the Angelatron.

"That is the build of the boyfriend, Andrew" interjected Booth coming to a realisation.

"He is the closest of our suspect that matches the build." Brenann also came to the same realisation that Booth came to.

"Thanks" said Booth as he walked out of the door pulling his phone out of his pocket with Brenann shortly following.

.

.

.

"I saw Mary come home last night at about 4pm but never leave again" said one of the neighbours, an elderly woman.

"Did you hear anything last night out of the ordinary?" asked Booth. Booth was going around to all the neighbours to try and get them to corroborate the whereabouts of Andrew Muttonburg on the night of his girlfriend's murder.

"Now that you mention it, last night I got up about 10pm to get a glass of warm milk and I heard a lot of yelling coming from Mary's place. Then I heard a loud bang, like something fell. The door opened shortly after that. I just thought someone was drunk. I went back to sleep after that"

"Thank you very much for your time" said Booth as he left the apartment. Bones and Booth shared a glance that said that they know who the killer is.

.

.

.

"Andrew Muttonburg you are under arrest for the murder of Mary Madeline. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law as evidence" said Booth as he handcuffed and lead Andrew Muttonburg into the holding cells of the FBI building. Bones just stood there and watched her boyfriend lead the murder away.

.

.

.

Bones and Booth went back to Booth's apartment for some Chinese food to celebrate catching yet another murderer. There were candles lit up around the entire room as the power had gone out. Booth placed his food back onto the table and looked Brenann directly in the eyes.

"Bones…I have loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you…Temperance, You are my best friend but I want to make you more…"

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" screamed Brenann in agony.

"What's wrong?" said Booth as get got up off the ground.

"Owwwwwwwwwww…BOOOOOOOOOTH"

"Bones, are you alright"

"My stomach…It really hurts"

"Let's get you to the hospital" said Booth as he rushed off to find his keys.

"I sorry Booth"

"It doesn't matter Bones, let's get you to the hospital quickly"

A/N: Please leave me a review. I might not have much time to write, I have many stories that I am writing at the moment, So it might take a long time to update it. I promise I will try and do it as fast as possible :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"It appears they were just Braxton Hicks contractions also known as false labour" said the kind Doctor as he escorted Bones and Booth out of his office.

"Well it is better to be safe than sorry" said Booth placing his hand on Bones' stomach.

"Thank you for your time Dr Antonio"

"You're Welcome" Bones and Booth walked out of the hospital, hand in hand.

.

.

.

"Bones, you need to get some rest"

"I can take care of myself, Booth." Both Bones and Booth's phones started to ring at the same time, which they both knew that they meant they had a case. They exchanged a glance before answering their phones.

.

.

.

"Victim is female, Cranial development suggests that she is 14-16 years old, Cause of death appears to be strangulation." The body of the young victim was found at the steps of a high school.

"Is there an ID on the victim?"

"Not that I can see" said Bones as she moved the clothes around on the victim.

"Taking the body back to the Jeffersonian?" asked Booth.

"Make sure no one compromises the remains" said Brenann as she walked off to survey the surrounding area.

.

.

.

"The victim is Annabelle Palmer. She is 15 years old. She attended the school that the body was found at" Angela handed Brenann the missing persons file on the victim.

"Does she have family?" asked Brenann.

"She lived with her mother and father in Pine Oak Gardens"

"Thanks" said Brenann as she walked out of Angela's office.

.

.

.

"We are very sorry for your loss"

"Please find who did this inhumane act to my daughter"

"We are trying to at this moment. Could you please tell me if there was anyone that dislike Annabelle or wanted to harm her"

"She did have a good for nothing boyfriend"

"What was his name?"

"Trent Michaels"

"Do you know where we could find him?"

"He goes to the same school as Annabelle. He should be there now"

"Thank you for your time"

.

.

.

Bones and Booth made their way through the high school. It was lunch time and most of the kids were running around having fun. There however was a few kids who sat in the corner and cried. Booth presumed that they were Annabelle's friends. Alone by himself in the corner was a young teen. His name was Trent Michaels.

"Are you Trent Michaels?" asked Booth as he walked over towards the young teen.

"Yes"

"We need to ask you a few questions about Annabelle's murder"

"OK" said Trent as he got up of the ground and followed Booth and Brenann tears streaming down his face.

.

.

.

"Did you and Annabelle have any problems in the relationship?" asked Booth. Trent just sat there and continued to cry.

"I know that his may be hard for you but we need to find out some information about Annabelle's life to know who might have been out to get her" said Brenann, which shocked Booth. He didn't know she was so compassionate about others.

"We didn't have any problems. I know that she did have some problems with her friend Catherine"

"What's her last name?"

"Paterson. Catherine Paterson. She went to school with Annabelle"

"Thank you for your time. Do you want a lift back to school?"

"Thanks" said Trent with a faint smile.

.

.

.

"Is Catherine Paterson in this class" asked Booth as he peeked into the classroom.

"Just over there" replied the teacher.

"Catherine, can you please come with me"

"What is this about?" asked Catherine with some attitude.

"The murder of Annabelle" Booth led Catherine out into the empty hallway.

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you have any problems with Annabelle that might have turned physical?"

"No. She did have problems with that boyfriend of hers. They were always fighting. I remember one time over hearing their conversation. Trent to Anna that if he saw her with Angelo one more time he was going to kill her"

"Who's Angelo?"

"He was Annabelle's ex. He is in the classroom is you want to talk to him"

"Thank you for your time"

.

.

.

"Yeah, Annabelle I and went out for a couple of years ago but we stayed friends since"

"Do you know of any problems that Annabelle had with Trent?"

"Yeah, Trent was jealous of how much time I spent with Annabelle. He once told her not to go near me and if she did he could kill her. I think he meant it as a threat but know I don't know"

"When did this all happen"

"About 2 days ago. She came and told me as soon as it happened"

"Thanks for your time"

.

.  
>.<p>

Booth and Bones were in their car travelling to the house to make the arrest.

"Trent Michaels, you are under arrest for the murder of Annabelle Palmer" Booth lead him away as his parents looked on in shock. Trent Michaels killed Annabelle Palmer when he stopped her with her ex. As it turns out based on the accounts of Angelo, Annabelle went to see Angelo to tell him that they could no longer be friends because she loved Trent to much.

.

.

.

"Well that's another case solved, Bones" said Booth as he went to sit on the couch.

"That is a good thing Booth. It means that a family gets some closure. However your tone suggest that it is a bad thing that we put a killer behind bars"

"I am happy that we caught a killer but I am upset as I know that there will be many more"

"Booth, you know that no one will get away with murder as long as you and me are alive. We catch killers. That's just what we do" smiled Brenann as she placed a mouthful of pasta into her mouth. Booth saw this as a perfect opportunity to propose. He dug deep into his trouser pocket and pulled out the same red velvet box.

"Bones, I have always loved and always will love you to the day I die. Will you do me the honour of making yourself my…"

"Arrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh…There is a rat on the couch" yelled Bones as she jumped off the couch in a hurry.

"Bones calm down and get me the mouse trap"

"Arrrggghhhhhhh" screamed Bones as she ran into the kitchen.

**A/N: Well that's another chapter done :P I appreciate all the people who added my story to their alerts list but it helps if you have a second to write me a review :P SMILE  
><strong>


	4. Author Note

**Author Note:** Hello Everybody! I know I haven't updated this story in ages but I was wondering if anyone still had any interest in it. If so please let me know and I will continue with the story xx


End file.
